random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Paper Random-ness/Locations
Locations Introduced in Chapter I * Randomness Plaza - The main hub area of the game and main city of the entire world map. * Randomness Suburbs - A residential area located north where most of the game's playable characters live. * Randomness Harbor - A beach area located south of Randomness Plaza. * Meap Road - Also named Route 1, this is the first dangerous area of the game which is infested with Pikachus. * Random-ness Hotel - A hotel complex with a consistent water problem. This is also one of the stops and destinations of Route 1. * Generic Forest - A generic forest which contains the trail of Route 2. * Woodelton Town - A lumberjack settlement near the end of the Generic Forest. It houses the entrance to the Golden Silvery Cave and the Crystal Cavern. * The Golden Silvery Cave - An abandoned mine where all the gold shines silvery and all the silver shines golden. It is said that the legendary Ho-Oh rules all the gold in this mine and that the legendary Lugia rules all the silver as well. * Crystal Cavern - An abandoned mine where the crystals are said to contain mysterious powers of the legendary Raiku, Entei, and Suicune. * Aerial Mountain - A mountain where its summit contains very treacherous and powerful windstorms. The main path that sits along the mountain is Route 3. * Windsville - A town area that actually floats above the summit of Aerial Mountain, all hidden in the midst of the windstorms. Windsville actually rests on a floating island unseen by hikers who climb the mountain. * Atlantica - An underwater world featuring characters from The Little Mermaid. It sits along Route 4, which is one of the routes in game where bodies of water have to be crossed. * King Triton's Palace - A castle with a tower that is shaped like a pingas, which is the one where King Triton himself sleeps to show his "dominance" of ruling this kingdom. * The Boulevard of Broken Dreams - Also named Route 5, this is where the city sleeps and the player's the only one and they walk alone. * Filler Castle - The castle where Princess Plot Device is held captive. * The Magmatic Path - Officially named as Route 6 and also nicknamed as The Road of the Extra-Terrestrial, this route would lead to Fire Mountain, but this path was abandoned because of supposed terrestrial sightings. This is the first route to not connect to Random-ness Plaza. Instead, it starts from the end of Route 5, but there is a secret passage way to Random-ness Plaza found later in the game. * Goron City - A city of Gorons. * Mogma Hideout - A hideout full of Mogmas. * Fire Mountain - A mountain of fire. The main path which is called the Fire Mountain Mountain Path is Route 7. This is the second route to not connect to Random-ness Plaza and this is the first route to not connect to Random-ness Plaza at all. * The Eldin Temple - A fire dungeon. * The Din Sanctuary - Another fire dungeon connected to the Eldin Temple. I'm out of ideas. * Generic Forest II - Oh yay, another generic forest! ...Except it's on fire this time. This forest contains Route 8 that will lead to Portburg. Although not directly connected to Random-ness Plaza, this route, alike Route 6, contains a secret passage way back to the Plaza. * Portburg - A major seaside city located at the end of the Generic Forest II and the beginning of Glacier Highway. The city is best described as a bustling downtown-esque area in comparison to the more humble and peaceful Random-ness Plaza. Portburg acts the game's second hub area. * Portburg Wharf - Portburg's wharf area which contains many seaside piers. * Portburg Recreational Park - A grassy major-sized park that sits in the heart of Portburg. * Glacier Highway - Also named Route 9, this route is a long major highway made up of a series of many large suspension bridges that connects from the Wildfire Forest to Alaska, spanning many seas. Later on, more roads of Glacier Highway is opened with one of the stops being Random-ness Plaza. * Alaska - It has snow. * North Pole - Where Santa Claus and Furry Man live. * The Aurorian Destinus Lightway - Also named Route 10, this mysterious pathway guided by the Aurora Lights leads to the RNW gang's fate as Chapter I comes to a close. * The Tower - A towering dungeon filled with traps and enemies to the brim. This is where the final battle of Chapter I takes place and where the first plot twist of the game happens. Locations Introduced in Chapter II * Data World - A parallel dimension of the world map. This dimension is accessed with the help of Gaben. Dangerous Trojans inhabit and infect this world. * AutumnFall Trail - Titled as Route 11, this trail extends from Meap Road or Route 1. * The Old Ville - An old-looking town area in a bit of a cramped area, but not all means something bad at all. Almost everyone here knows each other. * The Older Ville - The older settlement of the Ville. More cramped setting, but that means everyone knows each other well enough to get along. * The Regenerating Dungeon - A dungeon where the layout changes each floor. * Sky Road - Titled as Route 12, this route extends from Route 3 from Windsville later on in the game. This route connects from Windsville to Olympus Coliseum. * Olympus Coliseum - A tournament-based area featuring characters from Hercules. * XIII - Titled as Route 13, this route splits off into thirteen different routes, all which end in dead ends. * The 13th Dream - XIII set in a dream world in which this dream holds the answer to the way out of XIII. * Pikachu Path - Also named Route 14, this route is dangerous as it is infested with Meaps. * Bob-omb Factory - What the name says. Lead by Big Bob-omb, this is where all the Bob-ombs are manufactured. The factory is big so it is actually split into four different connected buildings. One in the north, south, east, and west. * Turnpike Highway - Another long highway this time made up with a series of turnpikes. This highway is said to lead some of the most deadliest traffics in the entire world map. This is also Route 15. * Rhythm Heaven - A major seaside city where everything is literally in tune with the music. This city acts as the game's third major hub area. * Rhythm Paradise - Rhythm Heaven's renowned tropical seaside area. It contains one of the most relaxing beaches in the entire world map. * The 8-Bit Way - A road where everything in it turns into 8-bit sprites. 8-bit music continuously plays in the background, even if this was a real place. This is also Route 16. * The Western Poles - A harsh western-esque desert in which spiky cacti and many venomous creatures inhabit. The desert strangely contains many poles out in the middle of nowhere. A train runs through the Western Poles along the train tracks of Route 17. * Village of the West - Civilization in the middle of the Western Poles. * The Golden Horseshoe - The pub of the Ol' Town and where a lot of the residents gather. * Haunted Shadow Swamp - A large dense swamp in the middle of the haunted forest. The swamp area of the forest contains Route 18. * The Manorly Mansion - A large enchanted mansion in the middle of the Haunted Shadow Swamp. Many of the objects in there become enchanted and mystified as if they are alive themselves. * Chillfrost Mountain - A large mountain cursed with the powers of blizzard. Only those who are certain to learn the grace of enchanting gentle snowfall can brave through the powerful blizzards this mountain has. Chillfrost Peak houses Route 19. * Chillfrost Dojo - A mysterious dojo hidden within the blizzards of Chillfrost Peak. It is said that the Chillfrost Dojo is a place for those who learn the grace of enchanting gentle snowfall to give way and control the cursed blizzards of Chillfrost Mountain. Lately though, the dojo has been said to be filled with shadow spirits that haunt the place, discouraging anyone from visiting. Locations Introduced in Chapter III TBA Locations Introduced in the Bonus Chapter TBA More locations will be revealed at a later time. Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Random Works! Category:Paper Random-ness